


《金主》第八章 上

by sodablue2086



Category: SPL2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodablue2086/pseuds/sodablue2086
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>警告：娱乐圈AU架空，情节一切虚构，请慎入，请勿当真，请不要打扰真人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	《金主》第八章 上

会议进行到一半，有人接到了电话。  
伴随着连续不断的嗡鸣声，手机震得搁在桌面上的手臂阵阵发麻，古老板下意识拿起手机，却发现屏幕漆黑一片。  
他拧起眉头朝身边投去一瞥，接到来电的那位高管窘迫得直接关了机。  
连续两天未接到阿晋的短信和电话，古老板也没太在意，可今天上午忍不住连打几个电话过去都是关机。打算散会后让秘书联系经纪人，但一颗心悬着始终放不下。  
年少一身血污趴在病床上被缝合前一场械斗留下的伤口时，从未想过有一天会四肢完好地全身而退，下海经商，后来穿梭于声色犬马间流连忘返，也没料到最终会为一个人停下来。  
会议接近尾声，电话终于打来。那边刚一开口，古老板脸色沉了下去，起身离开时不慎打翻了一杯茶。  
       
阿晋醒来时，安静的病房里落了一地阳光，白色窗帘随风飘拂，若不是麻药过后，右眼伤处的火辣刺痛时不时撕扯得他头疼欲裂，这算得上是一个完美的午后。  
“你终于醒了，”一旁坐在沙发里的Michael收起手机，站起来伸了个懒腰，见阿晋右眼被白色纱布蒙住，半边脸通红浮肿，神色萎靡又疲惫，心疼地轻声问道，“还痛吗？”  
阿晋微笑着摇头，“没事的，这两天谢谢你。”  
前晚在片场拍打戏发生了意外，阿晋的右眼被武替手里的长枪道具打中，所幸只是眉骨受伤，右眼逃过一劫。随后宇哥送他去市内的医院，Michael坚持一同前往，等阿晋缝完针，又和宇哥轮流陪着他在单人病房待了一天，今早从酒店过来还带了早餐。  
被这个平日不可一世的少爷精心照顾，阿晋意外又感激，“你还是早点回剧组，你的戏没拍完，不要耽误拍摄进度了。”  
Michael没有离开的意思，责怪道，“你当时明明受了伤还要继续拍，想做独眼龙吗？”  
阿晋受伤时他恰好在场，眼睁睁看着那人被击中后一声闷哼，捂着血流如注的右眼，无力地跪倒在地。Michael冲过去拨开围成一圈的人群，揽住阿晋肩膀查看伤势时，发现自己的手在颤抖。  
然而受了伤的人反倒不以为然，“我心中有数的，当时情绪那么到位，浪费了多可惜，而且没有伤到眼睛，还能继续拍。”  
想起那时自己心中的隐隐作痛，Michael眼神变得异样而复杂，开口唤了一声阿晋，余光瞥见宇哥一脸忧心忡忡地进了病房，顿时把话咽了回去。  
“你刚想说什么？”  
“没什么，我去抽烟。”Michael躲开阿晋询问的目光，匆忙离开了病房。

“我真不该一时心软替你瞒着，”宇哥没心思在意Michael情绪异常，愁眉苦脸地将手机扔到阿晋面前的床上，“你让我昨天暂时别跟公司联系，这下新闻都爆出来了。”  
阿晋一看，不过是自己前晚去医院被片场外的记者拍到了照片，“这有什么问题吗？”  
“刚刚经纪公司已经找我确认了这事。”宇哥内心焦灼不安，没再说下去。  
这次阿晋受伤未免是件坏事，可如果古老板真的对他上心，那自己可是大难临头。  
“这种小伤没必要让公司知道，更不用去打扰古先生。”  
宇哥瞪着轻描淡写的阿晋，无言了半晌，拿起床头柜上的一面镜子对着他的脸，没好气地提高声调，“你说这是小伤，那难道真的瞎了才算是严重吗？”  
阿晋别过脸推开镜子，他知道自己现在看起来惨不忍睹，所以想等这两天缓一缓，稍微好点再回去见古先生。  
况且古先生工作那么忙，上次飞过来恐怕已经打乱了这周的行程，阿晋一点都不想让他为难。

这两天的热门娱乐新闻之一，是当红偶像Michael拍片期间，亲自连夜护送意外受伤的男配阿晋去医院。  
阿晋人气远远不及这位大明星，伤者反倒成了新闻稿里的配角，也很正常。  
然而这些没什么噱头的新闻，看在古老板眼里，倒显得他像个局外人。  
阿晋受伤的原因，伤势程度以及目前身体状况，种种细节都是通过经纪公司在电话里告诉他。  
还有新闻绘声绘色地描述同剧组的男主角Michael在接下来的时间里如何伴其左右。  
可见关系匪浅，私交亲密——媒体得出了这样的结论。

下飞机后，古老板从机场直接去了医院，阿晋的经纪人正在门口等候。  
“阿晋现在可以出院了吗？”  
古老板淡淡地发问，听得宇哥心里瘆的慌，忙说可以。  
接到公司电话后，他慌张得顾不上告知阿晋，赶出去提早等在医院门口，反复斟酌如何道歉和解释。  
然而当古老板从车里下来时，对方的眼神和气场令他意识到说什么都是无济于事。

宇哥一进病房，看见Michael背对他们立在床尾，冲着面前的男人叮嘱道，“你出院后好好休息，我会每天给你打电话，一拍完戏就马上去看你。”  
阿晋裹着件宽大温暖的毛绒外套和休闲长裤，盘腿坐在床上，低头给助理发短信让他在酒店帮忙收拾行李，也没在意听Michael的话，点头一一答应了。  
宇哥预感不祥，正要上前却被身后的男人按住了肩膀，浑身一僵，硬着头皮听Michael以少有的郑重口气继续说，“如果万一留了伤疤也不要担心，日后照样能做演员，你跟着我一起拍戏，剧本由你说了算，主角也是你来演，我给你当配角。”  
这一段间接告白配上大明星铿锵有力的语调，可谓是荡气回肠，宇哥彻底傻了眼，阿晋更是始料未及。  
然而一声冷笑在病房里响起，其中毫不掩饰的轻蔑和嘲讽，显得这不过是一出滑稽蹩脚的情景剧。  
Michael感受到极大的羞辱，回头看见来人，气血上涌。  
阿晋惊愕不已，“古先生你怎么来了？”  
毫不理会充满敌意的Michael，仿佛视他为空气，古老板一个眼神也没给，径直走到床边坐下，打量阿晋片刻，抬手轻轻抚摸他的头。  
“痛不痛？”  
阿晋下意识想摇头，可古先生手上的动作温柔得他眼眶发热，之前的坚不可摧顿时化为乌有，点了点头，闷闷的声音里染上一丝委屈，“有点痛。”  
“那你现在跟我回去好好养伤，我会一直陪着你。”  
古先生的嗓音低沉悦耳，仿佛掺了甘甜醇厚的蜜，阿晋心跳过速，像是忘了病房里还有旁人，“好，我现在就可以走。”  
“真乖。”  
握住阿晋的手，古老板贴过去，在他红肿的半边脸上印下一吻，接着向后微微一偏头，侧脸的表情冷峻阴沉，与先前甜蜜深情的模样判若两人。  
目瞪口呆的宇哥回过神来，明白这是在赶人了，抱着将功补过的心态赶忙拉着Michael离开病房。  
这两人好似情侣般的亲昵画面，深深刺痛了Michael的眼睛，似乎是深受打击，难得没有反抗，由着宇哥把他拽到走廊上，脑子依然浮现着阿晋炽热专注的眼神，仿佛这世上只剩下眼前的男人。  
然而那个人不是自己。  
Michael满脸怅然，不死心地问，“他们到底是什么关系？”  
宇哥瞪他一眼，“明知故问。”

人出去后，病房里的气氛反而变得沉闷压抑，阿晋坐在床上不安地动了动，在古先生严厉的视线里垂下头，这才明白刚刚是在做戏给别人看。  
右眼伤处的疼痛加剧，疼得连心都揪成一团。  
古老板缓缓开了口，“为什么没有及时告诉我？”  
“我是怕你担心。”  
视线落在阿晋被蒙住的右眼上，古老板痛心又恼火，“要不是你当初没听从公司的安排接了这部戏，就不会发生这种事。从今往后你接拍的每一部电影和广告，参加的每一次活动，都要事先经过我的允许，所有的流程细节也要给我过目。”  
这番不容置疑的命令让阿晋怔了半天，低声说，“你说过不会管我的工作。”  
“我给过你选择的自由，是你不珍惜。”  
“可是古先生，”阿晋的声音很轻，很坚定，“这是我的工作，你不能这样干涉。”  
“你就这么想和我撇清关系？”古老板竭力忽视心中的苦涩，语气越发冰冷生硬，“不拍我投资的电影，跑来给那个人当配角，受了伤也让他代替我陪在你身边，接下来是不是又要和上次那样说分手？”  
阿晋百口莫辩，着急又难过，“不，我不是想分手。”  
“上次你提出分手，我知道你是认真的，对吗？”  
见阿晋哑然，突如其来的心痛令古老板几乎窒息，却仍然维持着波澜不惊的面色，眼神平静得近似冷漠，“你放心，这次我不会再为难你，如果你改变主意，之前经纪公司给你的那份合同还是有效，我说过要给你的东西一定会给。”  
阿晋失魂落魄地望着男人起身离开，只留给自己一个决绝的背影，心底涌起强烈的不甘。  
明明已经近在咫尺，到头来还是狼狈地跌回到了最初的起点。  
可他从来不是知难而退的人。

“古先生，我想要你给我的并不是这些。”  
脚步一顿，古老板愣在原地。  
阿晋默默地立在男人身后，额头抵上对方宽阔厚实的后背，眼里的湿意烫得他声音颤抖，没有直视对方的双眼，才能有勇气道出心中的秘密，“古先生，我喜欢你，我一直都在喜欢你。”  
深埋在心底这么久的爱恋终于亲口说出，难以言喻的酸楚和苦涩铺天盖地席卷而来，阿晋的眼泪决堤，一滴滴掉落在地上，“那次要分手，是我没法忍受被古先生那样看待，可最后还是低估了自己的感情……”  
“古先生，那个纹身，它是真心的。”  
古老板用力地闭上眼，内心波澜起伏，花了一些时间勉强平复下情绪，转过身，“你再这么哭下去，可真的要毁容了。”  
阿晋抬起手背，胡乱擦着湿漉漉的脸，感觉难堪极了，他也不想在对古先生表白的时候，顶着这样一张面目全非的脸，还哭得如此难看。  
“行了眼睛都要哭坏了，我们回家。”  
拭去阿晋脸上的泪水，古老板搂过他肩膀往外走，发现对方纹丝不动。  
“古先生，那我想要的，你到底给不给呢？”  
阿晋满脸泪痕地杵在那里不肯走，完好的那只眼睛通红得像兔子，紧紧抿着嘴唇，看上去倔强得让人心疼。  
“傻瓜。”古老板低声说道。  
以前从没留心过，两人的身高差其实很适合接吻。  
比如像现在这样，捏住阿晋的下巴，一低头便能吻上他柔软的薄唇，感受他紧张得紊乱的呼吸，然后抬起另一只手臂，又能完全圈住对方纤瘦的腰，将人严严实实地抱了满怀。  
彼此身体紧密相贴，不留一丝缝隙，似乎还能感受到对方胸腔里心跳的震动。  
这么契合的人，世上再也没有第二个了。


End file.
